Mistletoe
by American Hippogriff
Summary: "If you look up, you'll see an odd plant like thing hanging from one of the branches. It's enchanted mistletoe. The only way you'll be able to move from underneath it is if someone kisses you." A collection of one-shots surrounding different couples caught underneath the mistletoe. Please R and R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! I will inform you when i buy the rights to it though :D**

* * *

_Lily and James, 6th year_

On a cold December day Lily Evans trudged through the snow, wrapped up in a giant coat and Gryffindor scarf, her red hair billowing around and covering her eyes so that she had to pry it away from her face in order to actually see where she was going. It was a Saturday and she was trying to get back to Gryffindor tower, seeing as it had started snowing rather hard and she wanted to make sure she got inside before she froze to death.

She could see the doors of the castle coming closer. She was almost to there, just one more step-

_Smack!_ She fell over backwards as she bumped into a tall object. No, it was a tall person.

"Sorry, didn't see you there Lily."

Lily looked up at the person she had bumped into, an expression of horror on her face. She recognized that voice.

And she despised it with a burning passion that went straight to the very depths of her soul.

"Potter?!" she practically screeched, jumping up from where she lay in the snow.

"Well nice to see you too." James Potter muttered. He was a rather tall boy with jet black hair that went in every direction imaginable and big hazel eyes. He also usually wore an expression that reassembled someone who knew they were attractive, brilliant, charming, resourceful, and a cocky asshole.

At least Lily thought so anyway. She scowled up at him. "What do you want Potter?"

James just looked slightly amused. "As I recall, it was you who bumped into me."

"That doesn't matter!" Lily stuttered. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go inside before I get frostbite and die at a young age!" And before she could take one step forward she felt something tickle the tip of her nose. She looked up only to see a tiny green plant hanging from a tree branch above them: mistletoe.

Someone definitely had it out for her. She was almost positive that her life couldn't get much worse at the moment. She would have to kiss James Potter, unless she wanted to stay rooted to the spot for days on end.

"Well then Evans." James said, smirking at her. "Lay it on me." He then winked.

Disgusting.

Lily just felt the urge to slap him right there and then. And so she did.

"Jesus women, you've got quite a hard hand." He even found it in him to wink at her again.

"I will be laying nothing on you today or any other time ever!" Lily yelled, jabbing her tiny finger in his face.

"Well unless you want to stay here for the next millennium you have to." James replied, crossing his arms.

Lily let out a "humph" noise.

What to do, what to do. This would be her first kiss. She let that sink in for a minute. Her first kiss would be with James Potter. The very thought nauseated her. But what other choice did she have? Enchanted mistletoe made you immobile until you kissed the other person that was under it with you. What of her breath smelled bad? What would she do then?! What if she accidentally bit his lip? What if she kno-

Her thoughts were interrupted when a pair of lips crashed into hers. _He's kissing me._ _He's kissing me! _James tilted his head to get a better angle and Lily's hands slowly crept up around his neck.

_Ahhh, this is nice._ Wait what? Since when was kissing James enjoyable? And since when had she called him James?

Lily took a step back, breaking the kiss. They just stated at each other in silence, her arms still around his neck and his hands resting on her waist.

James backed away a bit. "Well I should be going."

"Right, right. I have to clean up my dorm a bit."

"Gonna play chess with the guys."

"Dinner awaits."

They then turned around and headed in opposite directions, a smile on both of their faces.

* * *

**AN: Well the Holiday season is almost upon us! I thought that I'd start this fanfiction in celebration of it. I'm going to be doing several different couples and so I'm rather excited :) **

**-American Hippogriff**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the very hot Draco Malfoy or Astoria Greengrass! I don't even own the books :(**

* * *

_Draco (6th) and Astoria (4th)_

Draco Malfoy strutted down the Hogwarts corridor leading to the large doors of the castle. The glances he sent to the people passing him were enough to prove that he owned Hogwarts, he was the most handsome person ( with the purest blood of course) to ever walk the halls.

Or at least that's what he told himself.

The people he sent those glances to, sent him looks of disgust and distain right back.

It was snowing outside, and the first Hogsmead trip of the holiday season. Draco was on his way to the Three Broomsticks as he walked down that corridor. He quickly opened the door and stepped out into the freezing air. It was rather blustery and snow was blowing around in his face, making it rather difficult to see anything he was doing, or where he was walking.

About two minutes into his trip he tripped on a tree root sticking out nearby and fell flat on his face in the snow, bumping his head on the tree in the process.

"Just great," He grumbled to himself, trying to get up and start his walk again. "Absolutely marvelous!"

Draco stuck his hands in the air, groping for a tree branch or something to pull him back on his feet. After successfully standing up, he found that he couldn't move one more inch from where he was standing.

He didn't have to look up to know what was hanging above him. This had happened to him before, too many times before.

Retched plant!

Now he would just have to stand and wait in the freezing wind for some blasted girl to stumble upon him and get caught under the mistletoe with him.

It wouldn't take too long. This was the way most people came to get to the castle and plenty of people had gotten caught under the very same tree he was standing under at that moment.

Finally, after what must have been ages of waiting, a young girl came across him.

"What are you doing, standing under that tree? It's a rather stupid thing to do you know, considering there's practically a blizzard going on right now." the girl was short with dark, silky hair that flowed just past her shoulders and dark green eyes, nothing like Potter's ugly eye color. She was rather pretty if you thought about it. She even looked a bit familiar.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

She snorted. "If you knew me you would know that you knew me, wouldn't you. I confused you there, didn't I? But I'm Daphne Greengrass' little sister, Astoria. I'm fourteen."

They did resemble each other quite a bit now that he thought about it. They had the same shape of face and freckles on their nose and across their cheeks.

"But," Astoria continued. "Back to the original question, what possessed you to just stand here and do nothing?"

Draco stated at her, affronted. "I didn't choose to just stand here." he sneered. upi"It's mistletoe, so I really have no choice in the matter. Or is that too much for your stupid brain to comprehend."

Astoria crossed her arms and stated at him with evident disgust written in her features. "Well looks like you're not leaving anytime soon." She then turned around and began to walk toward Hogsmead.

Suddenly Draco remembered that he had been waiting for some girl to come and free him from the horrid plant that held him captive at that very second.

"Wait!" he called after her, frantically trying to get her attention. "I didn't mean that! You're the smartest person I've ever met! Come back! You have lovely hair!"

At that last one Astoria turned around with an amused expression. She began to walk towards him and Draco inwardly jumped for joy and gave himself a high five. All in his mind of course.

"Well I suppose I could kiss you and get you outa here. You did say I have lovely hair, and everyone knows that does it for me." She said with a wink.

He rolled his eyes as he said "Just hurry up and get it over with."

Astoria took a step towards him, looking somewhat hesitant.

_What if this was her first kiss?_ Draco thought. Weren't first kisses supposed to be really special or something? His had been in the back of a broom closet in 3rd year with Pansy Parkinson, but then again he had never really been picky.

He didn't want this girl to have some awful first kiss with a boy two years older than her that she had just met only minutes earlier. She deserved a good first kiss.

But why did he even care? This stuff didn't usually matter to him. Other people's feelings were irrelevant compared to his. Though this girls feelings seemed somewhat important to him.

Well, it was too late to back out now. She had already leaned in and closed her eyes.

The kiss was rather soft and nothing like he had ever experienced before. His usual snogging sessions consisted of Pansy Parkinson (sometimes various other girls. Draco was quite popular with the ladies), a dark broom cupboard, and the odd sensation of feeling like a pug was trying to lick his face.

"Well, I best be on my way." Astoria said once the kiss had ended, blushing beat red. He thought it was rather adorable.

"Yes, off to Hogsmead." Draco coughed. "Well maybe we'll see each other around, yeah?"

Astoria let a small smile flash across her face. "Yes, I'm sure we will."

And with that said, she strolled toward the castle, which is where Draco assumed she had been headed before she had spotted him, practically skipping.

_What an odd girl._ Draco thought to himself as he headed to Hogsmead with a smile on his face.

* * *

**AN: Merry Christmas Eve! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I do apologize for not posting sooner. I will try and post sooner in the future! Now I hope you all have a great Christmas (if you celebrate it). If you have any suggestions for which characters to put this under PLEASE let me know because right now it's just under James and Lily. It would be wonderful if you could review**

**-American Hippogriff**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of things to say here! I guess I'll just go with, I don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

_Ron and Hermione, 4th Year_

"I just don't understand what spaw even is!"

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were walking down the cobbled roads of Hogsmead village, consumed in one of their usual arguments.

"I've told you a million times Ronald, it's S.P.E.W! Who would ever call something spaw, it just sounds ridiculous." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

Ron mumbled under his breath that the maker of S.P.E.W really shouldn't be talking of ridiculous names.

Ron had been slightly nervous for this Hogsmead trip. After all, it was just him and Hermione since Harry was doing something or other for the Triwizard Tournament. And let's just say that recently, Ron had rather _conflicting_ feelings about Hermione, not that they were really feelings that he had, just thoughts that... were a little more than friendly; thoughts that were _very _different from friendly. But the longer he denied it, the more those so called feelings would go away.

Or so he hoped.

He couldn't have feelings for Hermione, he simply couldn't. It could complicate everything. Their friendship, her doing his homework when he told her he was 'confused' and just 'didn't seem to get it'. And he couldn't risk losing any of that, especially now that his grade in potions had dropped from an A to a P rather quickly and he had an essay on the six different ingredients used in the malevolent mixture due in potions in just a few days.

And their friendship of course, that was important too.

Deciding it was worth the risk, Ron quickly snuck a glance at Hermione who seemed to have zoned out and was staring blankly at a young first year that looked rather uneased by her sudden fascination with his nose. Her eyes did look especially nice today. They were a very pretty color of brown, sort of like looking into melted chocol-

"Ron, why are you staring? Have I got something on my face?" Her cheeks turned slightly pink as she rubbed at her nose. Ron couldn't help but think that it was rather adorable.

He cleared his throat. "No. Sorry. I guess I just zoned out. And might I ask what you found so interesting about that first year you couldn't stop looking at?"

Her cheeks further reddened. "Stop it Ron! You know I wasn't starring!"

Ron laughed and bumped his shoulder against hers. "I'm only joking! And by the way," He looked down at the Honeydukes chocolate bar he held in his hand, "remind me not to buy this again, it's nasty."

Hermione laughed as she and Ron continued on their way to the Three Broomsticks.

After a particularly delicious butter beer and a nice chat- and argument of course- with Hermione, Ron was whistling and walking back down the street with Hermione towards Hogwarts.

While passing under a particularly twiggy tree Ron found that he could walk no farther.

"Hermione, what's going on?" He asked cautiously. Hermione whipped her head around to look at him, her bushy hair hitting his cheek in the process.

"I think I know what this is." She said slowly.

"Well go on then, what is it?"

"If you look up, you'll see an odd plant like thing hanging from one of the branches. It's enchanted mistletoe. The only way you'll be able to move from underneath it is if someone kisses you." Hermione said quietly, blushing slightly.

But why was she blu-

Oh.

_Oh._

They were going to have to kiss. After constantly contemplating his feelings for her, Ron was going to have to kiss her. And it wasn't even a choice!

Well, there were worse things that could happen.

He had imagine kissing Hermione in a more romantic setting, not under some scrawny little tree with branches that looked like they were about to break and crush the two teenagers standing under it.

"Well." Hermione said, still rather quietly. "I suppose we're going to have to kiss."

Ron nodded his head, avoiding her eyes. "I suppose we will."

"Well I guess we should just hurry up and get it over with."

"I guess we should."

"So you should probably kiss me now." Hermione said with a tinge of annoyance in her voice. It wasn't his fault he was nervous.

"I probably should."

But Ron still hasn't moved- and if it was up to him- he wasn't moving for a while.

"Ronald!"

"Oh, right, sorry." Ron sputtered.

This was it: the moment that determined if his friendship would be altered (and if he would fail potions). He was leaning in now; he was awfully close to her face. Her eyelids were fluttering closed as well as his, and before he knew it their teeth had knocked together.

Hermione jumped back from him, hold her hand to her mouth in pain.

"Ron, you idiot!" She practically screeched, her bushy hair billowing around and her nostrils flaring dangerously. The image was really quite frightening.

"I'm sorry!" He squeaked. But as he looked around he noticed he could move again, and Hermione had been able to jump back rather far when his teeth had knocked into hers.

"You daft boy! You could have knocked out one of my teeth or ruptured m-

"It worked!" Ron exclaimed, grinning at Hermione despite the ache in his front teeth. "We can move again!"

Hermione paused, her finger still pointed a little too close to his face from where she had raised it in her rage. She seemed to consider what he had said before looking around and realizing that she indeed had moved a little ways back from where she had been standing previously.

"Well than I guess I should say thanks." She mumbled.

Ron grinned. "What was that? I didn't quite hear you."

Hermione gritted her teeth while Ron's smile grew wider by the second. "I said thank you." She finally forced out with what looked like, was extreme difficulty.

After some angry mumbling about someone (Ron), acting like an immature little kid on Hermione's part, Ron's stomach growled slightly. "Well we wouldn't want to miss dinner, so we best be on our way."

And with a small nod from Hermione they continued on their way. The rest of the short trip to the castle was spent in a comfortable silence, both teenagers absorbing that day's events.

Ron found that he felt somewhat shocked, cheerful, in pain, and oddly... Disappointed? Was he really disappointed that he hasn't been able to kiss Hermione? No, he was just delusional from his lack of food in a couple hours.

But at least one good thing had come out of this rather odd day. He knew he wasn't going to fail potions.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and even though the holiday season is now over, I'm going to continue this. I think I might even add a strange crackfic kind of chapter about Tom Riddle getting caught under the mistletoe with some strange, very unlucky animal or person. Happy readings!**

**-American Hippogriff**


End file.
